Love Comes 1st
by Zakiyya
Summary: Fang Gets a new flock member and she falls in love with Iggy, but Ella also loves him.Why does iggy turn on the Flock? Why does Fangs Father Want him back? the only way you will find out is if u read. FAX, IggyxOC ITS FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA PEOPLE! I haven't posted a story in a while. I have wrote them in a note book, I just HATE typing them, but I really like this story and my friends do to so i'm going to post it. Hopefully it's as good as I think it is. So here you go!**

Chapter 1

** FPOV**

"Fang, wakie, wakie" someone yelled in my ear. 'What the Hell' I thought covering my face with my black comforter. She sighed and started to jump on my bed.

"Get up Fang; we're going to go see Max today remember?" Max? I was up super fast.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, is the Flock ready my little assistant?" I asked looking down at my 'Newest' Flock member.

Her name is Ma'kayla. She's 16, 5'8 and was a Light mocha color. She had a dark brown curly fro, Natural purple eyes. She was really funny at times and really serious at times. She doesn't like a lot of things though (which I find weird) She controls all four of the main elements (water, earth, wind, fire) and she's great at kicking ass.

"Yes they are, and put of a shirt, nobody wants to see that fat." She threw my shirt at my face. I chuckled.

"Whatever, this is all muscle, I know you see the 8-pack," I rubbed my abs. She rolled her eyes.

"And besides you're in my room child." I finished my statement poking her on her forehead... she growled.

"I am NOT a child!" She hissed in outrage. I chuckled. I loved messing with her.

"Your 16, i'm 18, YOU'RE a child. " I slipped into my shirt and looked at her as she glared. Then I thought of something.

"Why are you in a rush to see Max anyways?" I asked curiously. She looked away and shrugged.

"No reason." I though of that response then a smile creped up upon my face.

"Oh, that's right, Iggy is there isn't he?" She blushed and glared.

"Shut up Fang, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Iggy your so funny. I love your smile, aww you look so cute today." I mocked in a high pitched voice looking up in the air dreamingly. She launched at me and started to hit me.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking suck!" she yelled threw punches. I laughed.

"You might want to stop straddling me before IGGY see you!" I said blocking her fist of furry. Then they stopped. I looked up. She was smiling.

" at least my crush likes me, Mr.' I-love-you-but-I'm-leaving-you-with-your-perfect-other-half' Guy." It was my turn to glare as she laughed,

"Yeah Loser what now!"

"Go get ready." I mumbled.

**2 hrs later**

"Hi Max." I said. She smiled and hugged me around my neck. I hugged her back tightly breathing in her sent.

"Hi Fang..." She smelt just as good as when I left, if not better.

"I miss you Fang; it's not the same without you." I pulled her closer. We pulled away and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I miss you. Too. "I said softly resting my fore head on hers. We stared at each other in the eyes until the jackass came.

"Max." Dylan pulled Max away from me and glaring at me. I glared back. He thinks he's so big and bad. I bet he won't fight me though.

"Dylan." I spat.

"Fang." He hissed back. We glared at each other some more until Ma'Kayla said. "Wow, you can feel the tension in the air." Dylan looked away. I looked at Max and my eye instantly softened.

"May we come in?" She smiled a little and nodded. We fallowed Max into the house.

**Like it Love it Hate it? I won't know unless you review Review and Eat chicken. :D R&R**

**~ Zak**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA EVERYBODY, so I got bored so I decided to type more of the story: D, SO I forgot the disclaimer in the 1****st**** chapter so, I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! But I wish I did because Dylan would have jumped off a cliff with his wings cut off. Fang would still be in Maxes Flock. So Yeah. **

Chapter 2

**Ma'Kayla POV**

I stood next to Iggy as he cooked; he was making Catfish and Fries. My mouth

watered as the yummy aroma feel my nostrils. But in stead of drooling over the food, I

decided to start a conversation with my best friend.

"So Ig how's life?" I asked poking his side. He smiled.

"Ok, but im glad I have my Mickey with me now, I missed you." He said using

the random Nickname he gave me. He pulled me in front of him giving me a backward

hug. I laughed turning so I could lay my head on his chests.

"Mickey missed you too." He smiled.

"She'd better." I continued to poke him in his stomach.

"Can I help make Dessert?" I asked peering up at him. He half smiled, his

sightless eyes sparkled.

"Or YOU can be my dessert." He winked. I laughed

"When and where?" I asked covering my Giggles. He smiled.

"My room, 10 'o'clock." I nodded.

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Be where?" Nudge asked Coming in the kitchen. I slipped out of Iggys arms and

went to the fridge.

"No where, Oooooh, Iggy, can I have some of you Vanilla coke that says 'Iggys,

If you touch, I will bomb you, I know where you live, Pleeeaase." I smiled sweetly at

him. Even though he couldn't see it.

"Of course, what mine is yours?" I smiled.

"Yay." Nudge gasp and stared at me like an agape goldfish as I got a cup.

"No fair, you wouldn't let me have Coke! But coke isn't my favorite drink, I like

sprite cause it's all bubble-ie…. Oooh and gum. ZOMG, Apple pie gum is soooooo,

good. (**It really tastes like apple pie im so for real!) **Have you tied it? It's really good. I

think they should make a cotton candy flavor-"\

"Nudge shut up!" I said drinking from the bottle. What I know I have a cup but its

sooo, good. Plus Iggy doesn't mind.

"Here Mickey." Iggy gave me my Plate.

"Thanks Iggy." I kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled and walked me to the

table.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I won't know until you review! And im trying to give Faxness in a chapter then Maggy in the other you know. Hopefully the next chapter will be long. Most likely I will update tomorrow.**

**~Zak **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Amigos, so this chapter has two songs in it. There really good to me, but tell me what you think about them. Also, Monday – Thursday I may not be able to update, but I will try, and with that, on word with the story!**

Chapter 3

**MPOV**

After we finished eating out wonderful food, Nudge decided that we should all play the Wii. How can we say no to fun right? So we all joined her in the living room.

"I think Fang and Dylan should sing a song together." Nudge said smiling. I snickered.

"They should." I said I was sitting on the air rest of the sofa.

"I'm picking the song!" Nudge declared. The boys nodded. Dylan turned to Fang with a Smirk.

"Good luck Emo boy." Fang Glared.

"Ooohh Wing Wars." Ma'Kayla said Poking Iggy in his Face. I giggled and replied.

"Dark VS Light." We went into a fit of Giggles

"Really Max, I see how it is." Fang said poking me in my belly. I jumped and laughed.

"How'd you get over here?" I asked smiling at him. He wiggled his Finger and said.

"I'm Magical."

"He walked." Dylan said. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Can I have a conversation with Max without your input?" Fang asked. Dylan looked thoughtful.

"Nope." Dylan Smirked as Fang Glared.

"Jackass." Fang Mumbled then turned back to me and smiled and poked me in my belly.

"You got squishier." He said

"No I haven't." I argued.

"Mm-hmm." He moved closer to me resting his forehead on mine. I missed him doing this, I missed his kisses and when he used to hold me when I needed to held. I smiled looking in his eyes, letting him know, if he did anything, I wouldn't run away. But of course this being my life, something had to happen. Maya pulled me back making me fall. I glared looking at her.

"Stupid Bitch." I thought as Fang helped me stand and scolded Maya.

"I found a song!" Nudge cheered.

"No, Nudge!" Dylan said. Fang looked over at them and frowned.

"Nudge, really?" Fang walked over to them.

"What, this is my Favorite song! I would love it for you two sing it!" Nudge argued pouting.

"Nudge, If you haven't noticed, were boys." Fang said.

"And this is a love song." Dylan said.

"And we hate each other!" They finished together. Nudge looked like she was about to cry.

"B-but Fang, you said you'd do anything for me 'cause I'm like your little sister …. YOU LIED!" Nudge started to cry. Fang looked down and sighed.

"Fine Nudge just stops crying." Fang said. Nudges tears when away just as quick as they came. She smiled

"Thank you Fang!" Fang started in disbelief. She set them up with the remotes and their mics.

"Ready?" Nudge asked. The boys nodded sadly. Fang started the song

(Owl city-saltwater room (**special thanks to my friend who gave me the idea to put the song in.:D )**

(Normal : boy aka fang **bold girl aka Dylan **_**bold and italics both)**_

I opened my eyes, last night and saw you in the low light  
>Walking down by the bay, on the shore<br>Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore

I was feeling the night, grow old and you were looking so cold  
>Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt<br>Around my arms and began to shiver violently  
>Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me<br>Running into the dark underground  
>All the subways around create a great sound<br>To my motion fatigue, farewell  
>With your ear to a seashell<br>You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
>As if you actually were inside the Saltwater Room<p>

**Time together is just never quite enough**  
>When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home<br>**What will it take to make or break this hint of love?**  
>We need time, <em><strong>only time<br>**_  
><strong>When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?<br>**If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
><strong>So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?<strong>_**  
><strong>_All the_**time, all the time  
><strong>_  
>Can you believe that the crew has gone<br>And wouldn't let me sign on  
>All my islands have sunk in the deep<br>So I can hardly relax or even oversleep

I feel as if I were home, some nights  
>When we count all the ship lights<br>I guess I'll never know, why sparrows love the snow  
>We'll turn off all of the lights, and set this ballroom aglow<p>

So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
>All the time<p>

**Time together is just never quite enough  
><strong>When you and I are alone I've never felt so at home  
><strong>What will it take to make or break this hint of love<strong>_?  
><em>_**we need time**_, _**only time**_

**When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?**  
>If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?<br>**So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love? **  
>All the <em><strong>time, all the time<strong>_.

**Time together is just never quite enough  
>When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?<br>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
>So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?<br>All the time**

**FPOV**

After the song, I was blushing. The dance moves with Dylan should never be spoken of EVER again. I shuddered and sat on the sofa hoping no one would bother me. But of course nothing ever goes my way.

"Yo, Fang, Come on were going to sing." Ratchet Smiled at me.

"What song?" No way was I taking the chance of yaoi again. (Yes I watch anime)

"Too close by Next." Well that song isn't bad. I nodded standing. Max gave me thumbs up. I swallowed and they started the song.

**(Next- Too close)**

_(Iggy _**Racthet **Fang _**All **__ma'kayla )_

_I wonder if she could tell I'm hard right now, hmmm  
>Yeah, come on, dance for me baby, ha ha, yeah<br>uh oh, you feel that? Alright  
>Come on, don't stop now<br>You done did it, come on, uh, yeah, alright, hold on_

_**Baby when we're grinding  
>I get so excited<br>Ooh, how I like it  
>I try but I can't fight it<br>Oh, you're dancing real close  
>Cuz it's real, real slow<strong>_

_(You know what you're doing, don't you)_

_**You're making it hard for me**_

**All the songs on you requested  
>You're dancing like you're naked<br>Oh, it's almost like we're sexing **(_oh yeah)_

**Yeah boo, I like it  
>No, I can't deny it<br>But I know you can tell  
>I'm excited, oh girl<strong>

_Step back you're dancing kinda close  
>I feel a little poke coming through<br>On you_

**Now girl I know you felt it  
>But boo, you know I can't help it<br>You know what I wanna do**

_**Baby when we're grinding  
>I get so excited<br>Ooh, how I like it  
>I try but I can't fight it<br>Oh, you're dancing real close  
>Cuz it's real, real slow<strong>_

_**You're making it hard for me**_

_Baby us dancing so close  
>Ain't a good idea<br>Cuz I'mma want you now and here  
>The way that you shake it on me<br>Makes me want you so bad sexually  
>Oh girl<em>

_Step back you're dancing kinda close  
>I feel a little poke coming through<br>On you_

_Now girl I know you felt it  
>But boo, you know I can't help it<br>You know what I wanna do_

_**Baby when we're grinding  
>I get so excited<br>Ooh, how I like it  
>I try but I can't fight it<br>Oh, you're dancing real close  
>Cuz it's real, real slow<strong>_

_**You're making it hard for me**_

_**Baby when we're grinding  
>I get so excited<br>Ooh, how I like it  
>I try but I can't fight it<br>Oh, you're dancing real close  
>Cuz it's real, real slow<strong>_

_**You're making it hard for me**_

I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah

_I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh_

I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah

_I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh_

_**Baby when we're grinding  
>I get so excited<br>Ooh, how I like it  
>I try but I can't fight it<br>Oh, you're dancing real close  
>Cuz it's real, real slow<strong>_

_**You're making it hard for me**_

_**Baby when we're grinding  
>I get so excited<br>Ooh, how I like it  
>I try but I can't fight it<br>Oh, you're dancing real close  
>Cuz it's real, real slow<strong>_

_**You're making it hard for me**_

_I like the way you move  
>You're making me want you<br>Oh the way you move  
>I like those things you do<br>But you're a little too close_

_**Baby when we're grinding  
>I get so excited<br>Ooh, how I like it  
>I try but I can't fight it<br>Oh, you're dancing real close  
>Cuz it's real, real slow<strong>_

_**You're making it hard for me**_

At the end of the song the girls were up and Dancing. Max was Dancing with me. Ma'kayla with Iggy. Ratchet with Star and Kate (Player player) Maya and Dylan sat out.

"Party over here, Party over there, and there and there!" Ma'kayla cheered pointing everywhere. We laughed as she turned on the radio. The song Wobble had just started.

"Nudge lets dance Girl, show 'em how it's done." Ma'kayla said. They started to do the dance. Soon everybody was up (except the children who went to bed as the "party" got wilder than intended.) grinding laughing and just having a good time.

"Who knew Fang could Dance?" Maya called after me as I Went in the kitchen to get a glass of Lemonade. I love lemonade; I like how it feels as it goes down my throat. Don't judge me.

Just as I poured my juice, Thunder clapped and the power went out. Oh HELL no.

**Yep, this is what you get when you have teenage girls and teenage boys. PARTY! Ha-ha anyways as I say in every chapter (if you know the word, say it with me...**

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? I WONT KNOW UNTIL YOU REVIEW! HEHE**

**~Zak**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I'm updating again. :D. SliverStar: yes I update fast cause I get bored really quickly so I type and update and I get your reviews, which I love. :D Everybody else that reads this story should lookup to her, and reviews like she does. **

Chapter 4

**IPOV**

Ah how I love power-outage. Why, because my favorite girl (Ma'Kayla if you didn't know.) Gets to sit in my lap because she doesn't know what she is doing in the dark. See the flock can see in the dark, cause were part bird. I am already blind so it doesn't affect me. Ma'Kayla, well she can't see shit right now.

I smiled and kissed her neck. She jumped then realized it was me and relaxed.

"What time is it?" I asked, she moved around little, I guess pulling out her phone.

"11:30, why?" She cuddled closer to me. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to know." She pulled her legs on the couch. She so small (compared to me) it's so cute. Then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked playing with her curls. She shifted.

"Well…. Ig, have you ever wondered what I look like?" I guess she was trying to find away to put it without hurting my feeling, but ever though it didn't hurt my feeling, if I was really emotional; I wouldn't be friends with her. She's really blunt, and when we talk about my blindness, I would be crying.

"No, not really, well not till you bring it up. But I really don't care. I know you're a wonderful person inside and out. And even if you were the ugliest person in the world, I'd still love you. Besides looks are not everything. Well except in my cases, I mean I'm like super sexy." She giggled and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

"Thanks Iggy."

**MPOV**

When the storm started Fang went to his old bed room. I was going to check on him because I knew how he felt about thunder storms.

"Fang?" I knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said softly. I walked in and saw him sitting on his bed. He jumped a little when the thunder clapped. I sat next to him and leaned against him.

"It's ok Fang." I said looking up at him. He was blushing with embarrassment. He refused to look at me.

"I feel like a big baby, Dylan is out there not scared of thunder, and I'm in here hiding."

"Fang everybody had things there scared of. My fear is stupider than yours, remember what it is?" he half smiled.

"Pink lemonade." What don't look at me like that, Pink lemonade is unnatural, and I mean how did it become Pink? I have never seen Pink lemons in my life! We laughed a little.

"See, not as bad huh." I turned so I sat in his lap.

"Yea, I guess not," The thunder clapped loudly. He jumped about a foot in the air. He looked at me.

"I still don't feel better though." I frowned and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Better yet?" I asked threw the kiss.

"A lot." He put his hands under my chin kissing me fiercely. He fell back so I straddled him. Our hands roamed all over each others body. I felt the tingle I used to feel with him. And to think we haven't done this in three years and he still knows all my weak spots. He flipped us so he was on top. I licked his bottom lip asking for and entrance. He instantly opened and our tongues went into a battle of dominance. He tasted like thoughts really good mint chocolates. It brought back so many memories I started crying. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said. Looking sad.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Fang, The kiss just brought back so many memories, I just got over whelmed." I replied smiling. He looked relieved.

"Oh." He pulled me in his lap.

"So are we together again?" He asked.

"I want to be Fang, I really do but I don't know. You remembered last time; the flock got mad and betrayed us. I know the world is saved and all. And I know I defiantly still Love you."

"And I Love you." He said. I smiled.

"But should we? We hurt so many people with our relationship, you said it your self, I'm not the leader I need to be when were together and you left fang," he looked down sadly.

"I don't want to get hurt again." After I finished my little speech, he thought for a minute

"Max I will never leave you gain unless you want me too. I swear, and angel is 10 now, she can make her own dinner and everything. She doesn't need you as bad as she used too." I sighed sadly.

"I know."

"Max." Fang said.

"I miss them depending on me as much as they used to, I feel so old." He chuckled and kissed me.

"You're just the right age." I smiled.

"Swear on your life you'll never leave me again."

"Cross my heart." He smiled.

"Ok, I am now your official Girl, but let's not tell the flock yet, ok?"

"Ok." He kissed me and we started to have a whole new make-out season.

**Aww Fax we love you. It's so much better than Dax, **

**Like it? Love it? Hate It? I won't know until you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, I got bored again, don't you love it when I do? It means more updates so im pretty sure you do, unless you hate this story,.If you do, why are you on this page? **

Chapter 5

**MAPOV**

The naxt day I woke up on the sofa. the storm was gone and it was bright and sunny. I was in Iggys arms, he was holding me protectively, my hands were on his cheast and our legs were intwined. I smiled then sat up and yawned. Iggy pulled me back down.

"Why are you up so early?" he ask. I turned so my back was to him and looked at the clock.

"It's 11:00, it's not early." I said. He snuggled closer to me. I felt something I didn't want to feel on my ass.

"Uh, iggy, don't'cha think you should back up a little.?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my neck.

"You know you like it.." he said and grinded against my backside. We gasped in pleasure.

"Do it again." I hissed he obayed and continued. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't moan. I turned so my front could get some action. It felt way better . Iggy put his mouth on my neck and moaned softly. Then of course Max and Fang walked down stairs.

"Ah!" I rolled/fell off the sofa. Iggy stared wide eyed. Max and Fang starred.

"Are you ok?"Max asked. I glared.

"Yes Maximum, I am fine." I got up and went up stairs. As I though, OMG my best friend just dried humped me!

Just as I was about to enter the bathroom Max yelled.

"Were gonna eat dinner with Mom and Ella!"

**Short I know , but at least it's a chapter, well more like a filter. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I wont know until you REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

** HEY PEOPLE! SOOOO I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER, BUT I'M HERE SO SMILES EVERYONE. AND I HAVE 5 CHAPTERS AND ONLY 3 REVIEWS… WHY PEOPLE? I KNOW YOUR READING THIS STORY AND YET NO REVIEW. HOW DARE YOU! I'M GLARING AT ALL WHO NEVER REVIEW. NO COOKIE, CANDY, CAKE NOR PIE TO ANY OF WHO NEVER REVIEWED.**

** (MAPOV)**

"Micky are you ready yet?" Iggy yelled from down stairs. I rolled my eyes; clearly he doesn't know I like to look my best.

"Yea Ig!" I yelled back and started to put on my shoes. I was wearing, Black skinny jeans, a black and silver long sleeve shirt, and black ankle boots. I also had silver earrings and jewelry like that**; **to Apple Bee's. I put in some moose in my hair to make it bouncy put on some black eyeliner and grabbed my cell phone. Then I went down stairs to meet the gang.

I jumped on Iggy pulling him in a hug. He smiled and hugged me back tight.

"You smell good; what perfume?" I snorted and smiled.

"Ol'natural boy." He smiles.

"I should buy you some more of that stuff." He took a deep breath in of my scent, then kissed my neck. I smiled and looked at him.

"Don't you look handsome." I said. He smiled and posed.

"Don't I though?" He had on black jeans, a white shirt with a black vest, that wasn't buttoned up, and black hat. His hair was straight and was little over his shoulder.

I giggled and he grabbed both of my hand half smiling.

**(FPOV)**

"Fang, look." Maya said pointing to Ig and Kayla. They were holding hands….. So nothing new.

"Yea, what about it?" I asked boredly.

"Are they dating?" Noisy much? I could honestly care less if they were dating or not. As long as there happy right? Plus I have my own relationship to deal with. Keeping Max and My relationship a secret is so hard. I mean she does the cutest things and it makes me want to just kiss her, but I can't. (Sad face)

"Hello? Fang." Maya waved her hand in my face.

"Oh, I don't know if their dating… Why do you care anyways?"

"Well doesn't Ella like him? It would just ruin her chance." I sighed. I'm so sick of Love triangles.

I turned to Iggys direction.

"Iggy," He turned his head just as he spun Kayla around.

"Yea?" He asked. His sightless eyes met mine.

"Are you two dating?" Kayla Blushed and tried to pull away from him, but he kept a grip on her.

"No, not yet at least." He smiled at Kayla who blushed harder. I smirked.

" Get'em Tiger." He chuckled and started to talk to Kayla. I turned back to Maya.

"Their not dating." She rolled her eyes.

"I can hear." I shrugged as Max came down stairs. She wore a Black and Hot pink shirt and Black skinny jeans and her favorite combat boots. She had on a black hat and earrings. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down so it bounces when she walked. Damn I'm whipped.

"Hiya Max." I said walking to her and hugged her in a 'friendly hug'

"You look very beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She smiled

"You look very handsome." It was my turn to smile. I pulled away.

"Is every one ready to go?" She asked. We nodded.

"Alright let's go."

**(MAXPOV)**

"Hi Mom." I hugged my mom happily. She squeezed me back. We all sat at a big table. Iggy was in the middle of Ella and Ma'Kayla. I was in the middle of Fang and Dylan. Fang next to Mom. Fang's Flock sat at the edge. My flock sat next to Ella by the window. I looked at Ma'kayla. She smiled at me, but I could tell something was wrong.

**(MaPOV)**

Ok I admit it, I'm jealous of Ella. I mean, she just kept flirting with Iggy! There was no 'off button with this kid! It was pissing me the fuck off. I wanted to take my fork and stable it in her eye balls. Then I'd rip out her heart and shove it down her throat and take her to the Empire state building and take out her lungs and hang her on the flag pole. Then skin her and step on them with cleats!

"Um, Kayla, are you ok?" Max asked. I looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well, um you snapped your fork and you had, like, this evil smile. It was creepy." I sighed.

"Oh….." Everyone stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. I looked at my now broken fork. Iggy turned to me. His sightless eyes bored into me.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged.

"Nothing."

"You're lying, there has to be something wrong, you've been sighing a lot lately, now tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you later." He sighed and nodded. He pulled me in his lap and wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Be happy, I don't like it when you're sad." He said lowly so only I could hear.

"…Oh." I didn't really know what to say to that. He kissed my cheek.

"Happy?" I shrugged. He tickled me. I giggle and squirmed little.

"Iggy stop!"

"Happy?"

"Yes!" he smiled.

"Good keep it that way." He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine giving me an Eskimo kiss. I laughed and kissed his chin.

"Oooo, Getting close to the lips I see." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Maybe next time it **WILL** be the lips."I said starting to read my menu.

"I'll be praying." He mumbled and put his forehead on my shoulder.

"So, Ma'Kayla, how do you like the flock?" Dr.M asked.

"It's really great, I really feel like this is the place I belong my whole like you know." I replied. She nodded with a smile.

"That's really good. Well if you ever need anything, I'm always here for you." I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." That's when Ella decided to pop up.

"So are you ands Iggy Dating?" she asked. Iggy tensioned. He'd never asked me and I've never asked him. No doubt we act like it and thought about it. I know he has because he told me but he'd never been like 'So want to be my girlfriend.' So I don't know. But I don't want to say yes and then he's be like no were not. I sighed.

"No." I replied after thinking about it.

"Oh." She seemed to brighten up a bit. I glared.

"Why?" Ok so I'm defense but, I really didn't like this bitch. She thinks she can flip her hair, bat her eye lashed and shows off the boobs to my Iggy (and yes I said MY Iggy) she's got another thing coming.

"Oh no reason, just curious." She giggled. I frowned and Scooted closed to

Iggy. He kissed my shoulder.

"Relax Mickey, nothing is going to happen." He whispered in my ear. I instantly calmed down.

"Can you read me the menu?" he asked louder.

"Of course." I said. Just as I was about to read Ella decided to read for him. Are you serious? I thought and leaned on my hand and stared at her. When she finished I glared.

"Are you done?" I asked. She smirked.

"Yeah, are **you** done?"

"Girl, I am **just** getting started."

"Mickey." Iggy said. I sighed and leaned against him and crossed my arms. Max gave me a warning look. I rolled my eyes.

"Im going to the ladies room, when the waiter comes can you tell them I want the chicken broccoli pasta?" I said to Iggy.

"Ok, have fun." Iggy half smiled. I got but and kissed him on his lips. He smiled putting a hand on my neck kissing me slowly back. I pulled away.

"Told you next time it would be on the lips." He chuckled.

"So, God touched your heart?" I giggled and left but not before smiling at Ella who had a mean look on her face.

**(MaxPOV)**

So, she kissed him. Ha, Ella looked pissed but I rather have Iggy with Kayla than Ella, just saying.

So anyways the creepy part was Iggys eyes looked like they were looking at the table because he was looking down, but he was really looking at the bathroom waiting for her. It was weird. Then he looked up and looked at me.

"Yes?" he asked realizing I was looking at him.

"Hi." I said. He looked at me weird.

"Uh, Hello…." I snickered and looked back at my menu.

"Max, what are you getting?" Dylan asked looking up at me...

"A Burger." I pointed at the picture.

"Fang, what are you getting?" He asked Fang.

"Steak." Fang said with many word.

"What! What page is that on?" Fang sighed as Dylan looked vigorously. I giggled. He's retarded. **(No offence to anybody) **

"Dude pages three."

"Dude, where is page three?"

"Oh my gosh, your so helpless." Fang mumbled and reached over me to change the page.

"Oh."

"Yea, Oh."

Ha-ha, these guys are dorks.

**Sorry it took so long to update again. Hopefully I will update tomorrow. You guys just better review! Soooo…**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT? EAT CHICKEN? I WONT KNOW UNTIL YOU UPDATE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, so this chapter is short but better than an Authors Note or no chapter at all. It's kind of like a filter chapter. **

**Iggy: Hey people.**

**Me: Yea, I took iggy from my story and here he is.**

**Iggy: in the flesh or um words?**

**Me: Hmmmmm…**

**Iggy: anyways, on to the story!**

**Me: Enjoy**

**(IggyPOV)**

I laughed at Mickey. She had burned her tongue rushing to eat.

"I want to try some." I said she smiled.

"Ok, say ahh." She said I laughed

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." I said in the beat of the song say ah, by trey songz (**really good song)** I opened my mouth and she put the noodles in it. They were good but blazing hot.

"Hot!" I yelped chewing quickly. The table laughed. We were all getting along. Even Fang and Dylan were getting a long.

**(FangPOV)**

Ugh, I want to kill Dylan and tell him that Max is mine so stop flirting with her! I swear, if the bastard said one more thing I'm going to jump over this table and strangle him! I stabbed my steak; the only reason why I'm being nice is because Max told me too. I sighed; this is not how I wanted to spend my Friday.

Maxes hand found mine. I turned to her. She had a small smile on her face. I half smiled back and suddenly everything was perfect. Ah, the things I do for love.

**(Ma'KaylaPOV)**

I sighed eating pasta. It's so boring now. Everyone had started eating instead of talking. Iggy ate in silence too. I saw iggy look at me of the corner of his eyes. Then he put an arm around me and smiled.

"How about we say it's your birthday." He said. I stared at him.

"But, it's not my birthday…." He winked at me.

"But, do they know that?" I smiled. And nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it."

I crossed my arms as I walked in the house. We left Applebee's and were back at the house. Ella, being really stupid, decided to ruin Iggy and My fun by telling the waiter that it wasn't really my birthday. Stupid bitch!

"Iggy, I think I'm going to hit the hay." I said turning to look at Iggy, but he wasn't behind me. Ella had him sitting next to her watching the stars. He looked back at me sadly. I sighed and walked in the house and want to my room. I showered and put on my pj's I jumped on my bed and sighed. Normally iggy stayed with me till I was sleep; guess I'll have to deal without tonight.

**Like I said, short, but no worries cause I'm about to type my next chapter.**

**Iggy: yeah that's that super bass!**

**Me: Really?**

**Iggy: Mmhmm.**

**Me: Ok then Iggy would you like to sign off.**

**Iggy: Like it? Love It? Hate it with a burning passion inside you soul? She won't know until you review! ^_~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I said, I started typing this chapter right after chapter 7.**

**Ma'kayla: It's true.**

**Me: Ha-ha, Hi 'Mickey'**

**Ma'kayla: *rolls eyes* Shut up only iggy gets to call me that.**

**Iggy: What she said.**

**Kayla: Iggy, how'd you get here?**

**Iggy: well you see, my mother was in the hospital and she pushed me out her v-**

**Kayla and Me: SHUT UP!**

**Iggy: Meanies. **

**Kayla: I'm sorry. *hugs Iggy***

**Iggy…**

**Me: I'm not sorry; I could care less bout your feeling.**

**Iggy: *glares* **

**Me: Ha-ha, dork. On word with chapter 8**

**(MaPOV)**

The next day, I was in the bed to 12 pm. I felt weird. Like my stomach hurt, my heart had this ache and my throat hurt. I sighed standing up. Maybe this feeling will pass. I got dressed in my black pants and White shirt. I brushed my teeth and all that jazz. I walked down stairs to get a lemon to calm my stomach down. But instead I saw the flock and Ella. I glared.

"Why is she here?" I asked, what can I say. I'm very blunt if you haven't noticed. She was sitting next to Iggy.

"Its Saturday, every weekend, I can sleep over. Isn't that great?" She smirked at me.

"No." I said and walked out and ran in the wood. I heard Iggy calling after me but I ignored him. My stomach hurted worse. I don't care though, fuck the lemon.

**(MaxPOV)**

I watched as Ma'kayla stormed out the house. The door slammed and left an echo and silence. Iggy looked worried and confused. Ella snorted.

"No? Is she alright?" Ella asked.

"No." Iggy got up and went out. Ella narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you going?" We all fallowed him. He walked out and opened his wings.

"To get Ma'Kayla, duh." He rolled his eyes as she grabbed his arm.

"Can I go?"

"No." My eyes widened a little, he never said no to Kayla or Ella.

"W-Why?"

"Cause it's our spot." I said simply.

"Why don't **we** have our own spot?" she pouted. He groaned and shrugged her off and took off.

**(MaPOV)**

I sighed sitting in Iggy and my special place. It wasn't all that fancy; it just had fresh green grass, flowers and a Small pond.

I layed in the grass looking up at the cloud. I wiped the rest of my tears from my cry baby thing I just had. I heard rustling noises in the bush, but I didn't look. I knew who it was. Only He and I know about this place. Iggy sat next to me. We sat in silence. I layed my head in his lap.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly. I plucked some grass and said

"I don't like her." He looked down at me.

"Ella?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"Cause she's a bitch." He snorted.

"That explains so much." I sat up and looked at him.

"She's… going to take you away from me. She's going to seduce you with her 'Mexican hips don't lie' self and then you'll get married, and have a kid and leave me in the dust. Then I'll have 300 cats and die alone!" Iggy laughed.

"Seduce me? 300 cats?" He asked. I got off of him

"I'm so glad you think this is funny." I sniffled my voice cracked. I hate emotions, especially when it's about Iggy.

"I'm sorry, don't cry." He pulled me back in his lap and sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest.

"Nobody will every take me away from you Ma'kayla I wouldn't let them." I nodded.

"One day you **will** get married to that special girl and you will have to leave." I said softly gribbing his shirt.

"What if I already found her?" He looked at me in my eyes. Mine widened.

"W-what do you mean?" he leaned down and kissed me on my lips. I smiled and kissed back. He pulled away slowly.

"Am I the one?" He smiled.

"Aww, you are smart." He cooed. I rolled my eyes then smiled.

"Sooo, are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He laughed.

"Well, I sure hope so." We laughed until Ella came up.

"Thank goodness I found you!" She said I glared.

"You brought her here!" Iggy frowned and groaned making us stand.

"I told you to stay there!" he said. Ella shrugged.

"I wanted to be on the secret too! This place I beautiful, why didn't you share it with me earlier?" She said giggling. I started mumbling UN pretty words at the bitch. Iggy sighed.

"Alright, lets go." He said leading us out the woods.

**Iggy: I don't like Ella…**

**Kayla: Good.**

**Me: in the real book you do. Sadly (I don't think Eggy is a good couple)**

**Iggy: real book?**

**Kayla: What?**

**Me: nothing, Kayla sing!**

**Kayla: LOVE IT? LIKE IT? HATE IT? SHE WON'T KNOW UNTIL YOU REVIEW!**

**Me: good job, OMP, LISTEN TO ONE-EYED DOLL -BE MY FRIEND! FUNNY STUFF MAN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS, 6 REVIWS. It's cool, how about we make it 10?**

**Dylan: YEAH…. Hi wafflzwolves….**

**Fang: Haha Waffzwolves was like F u Dylan.**

**Dylan:…**

**Me: Love that review, very funny. And thanks Sliver for all the comment! 3**

**Dylan:…..**

**Fang: ok, can you get on with the story now?**

**Me: yeah dorky: D**

** Chapter 9**

** (MPOV)**

"Fang, come on, the pool isn't going to swim it's self." I yelled upstairs. Fang walked down stairs silently as ever.

"Swim it's self?" He asked putting his arms around my waist. Nobody was around so it was ok. I nodded smiling. He smirked and attached his lips to mine.

"Mmm" I moaned softly pulling him closer. I loved this, just me and him! I wanted us to be together forever, but this is my life right? Dylan started to walk down stairs with his happy butt. We jumped parted quickly.

"Hey guys." He said standing next to me.

"Wow Max, You look great." He said looking at my bikini. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks… Um Fang, could you help me get Ice from the cooler?" I asked winking slightly. Fang smiled.

"Anything for you." He said.

"I'll come too." Dylan said. Damn you Dylan, you're too nice! I thought.

"It's ok Dylan we got it…no?" I said as Dylan shook his head 'no'.

"Fang and I got it, you should go check on the kids, make sure they are alright." Dylan smiled.

"What? No, I want to get the Ice! Hey, I'm the leader here; you listen to what **I **say!" I said glaring. He grabbed my hand.

"But Max, do you really want these, beautiful soft hands dirty?" Dude its ICE! I shouted in my head.

"You know what, I'm leaving, but not cause you told me to. But because this conversation is going nowhere." I walked away.

Jerk.

**(FANGY POV)**

Stupid Dylan, Max ands I could have been making out right about now. I thought as I picked up ice. Dylan glared. Here we go. See this is proof, I am the nice silent, I will judge you inside my head, kind of guy. Dylan, he glaring at people for no reason. That's just rude. I didn't say two word to the guys since we been down here! I didn't say anything when he was talking to Max. Come on, all I did was pick up a bag of Ice, Did I pick the bag up wrong? Is there a certain way your suppose to pick up a bag of ice now? (If so I didn't get the memo) Did I bend down to low and accidentally slip a fart? I don't think so! So what's the problem?

"Stay away from Max." Oh, I see. I pretended like I didn't hear her oops, him and pulled out my phone and pressed record.

"What did you say, honestly I didn't hear you." I looked up at him.

"I said, stay away from **MY **Max..." I snicker.

"You're Max?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, she's mine."

"Does she know this?" I asked smirking.

"Yeas she does as a matter of fact were dating."

"Is that correct?" I laughed. He nodded.

"Yes, so obviously she's mine, so stay away, you should leave."

"Feeling intimidated are we?" I asked. Dylan's eyes widen.

"N-No why should I?"

"Well it's just, I am her first love and it's obvious she still loves me." I smirked.

"Dude, she hates you." Dylan argued. I frowned, ever thought I knew it wasn't true it still kind of hurt.

"No she doesn't." I stood.

"Uh-huh." I glared

"Well let's see "MAX!" I yelled as Dylan ran after me. I found Max out side dancing with Ma'Kayla to 'Last Friday Night.'

"Max." We both started explaining at the same time until Max yelled stop.

"Now, Fang what happened."

"I can just let you hear this." I pulled out my phone and was about to hit play but Gazzy ran and knocked the phone out my hand and it fell in the pool.

"Noooo!" I jumped after it and failed to catch it.

"Why?" I said turning to Max.

"Never Mind." I went back in the house.

**Me:*Sigh* sorry for not updating, I have been really over board busy!**

**Fang: she has, but she gets distracted in class by dreaming.**

**Me: Ooops?**

**Fang: O.o**

**Dylan: Like it? Love it? Hate it? I won't know until you review. **

**Me: You won't?**

**Dylan:*nods***

**Me: ok…REVIEW!plz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys I got my 10 reviews so now I am updating, How about 5 reviews for an update!**

**Ma'kayla: Yes people 5 more review.**

**Iggy: sorry, she's kind of in a Daze.**

**Ma'kayla: Man im in a daze…**

**Iggy: no time for singing love.**

**Me: um… ok then you guys are weird, on with the story.**

**Chapter 10**

**6 months later!**

**(MaPOV)**

"Merry Christmas! " Dr.M and Ella cheered at the front door. The held presents in their hands.

I groaned.

"There is nothing 'Merry' about this weather? Its super cold and I am freezing!" I said as iggy cuddled closer to me.

"Come one Mickey, I'll make you some hot coco." Iggy said with a smile helping me stand.

"Me too." Ella said.

"And me!" Nudge said smiling.

"I'll just fix everybody some, how about that," Iggy smiled. They nodded in agreement. Iggy had but this arms around my waist so my back was too him. He wobbled us into the kitchen. I laughed

"You're silly." I turned so I could play with his mostly blonde hair. It changes colors. It's mostly blonde in the winter, mostly red in the summer and in between seasons it's a strawberry blonde thing.

"And you love it." He winked and kissed my arms that reached up to his head.

"I know I do." I put my Santa hat on his head. He looked so cute. He smiled and pulled away from me.

"Can you get me the marshmallows please?" he asked getting cups.

"Sure." I replied. Once I had the marshmallows, I gave them to him and he thanked me and finished his work. When they were done, I gave everybody there drinks. I went back in the kitchen to get mine. He put whipped cream and chocolate crumbs on it, just like I like it.

I kissed him.

"Thank you, want some?" I asked.

"Anything for you sweetie, and no, I have my own..." I smiled grabbed his hand and went upstairs to my room. I sat on my beige and brown spiny couch. Iggy sat on my queen size bed. I took a sip of my yummy coco, then I chugged it. It was super good! Iggy laughed.

"Who's silly now?" He asked after hearing the slurping noises.

"Leave me alone!" I said trying to lick the whip cream off my cheek. He smiled leaned over and licked my cheek. Then he kissed my lips.

"How did you know that was on me?" I asked as we curled closer together I placed my hands on his cheats.

"Cause I know you." He said threw the kiss placing his hands on my back. I smiled as he flipped us so he was on top. He kissed down my neck leaving nice hot trails on it. I moaned softly. When he bit me on my collar bone (?) I gasp. He moved to my weak spot and nibbled on it, and started to suck on it. I moaned. He sucked harder working on a love bite.

"Ah!" He pulled back making a loud pop noise. I got up and looked in the mirror and saw a bright red mark on my neck. I sighed

"Thanks Iggy." I said. He smiled sweetly. My heart melted.

"Your welcome. Want your present now?" He asked. I nodded my head eagerly.

"But first, I want to give you mine." I smiled and went in my closet. I pulled out a small and big box. He waited patiently on my bed.

"Here you go." I placed both of them in his hands. He gasps.

"Two?" He asked.

"Yea." I blushed.

"I only got you one…" He looked guilty. I shrugged.

"It's ok now open it." He obeyed and ran his hand across it. I forgot he was blind for a moment.

"It's a picture of you and me in a frame… um… it's not the best gift…" He smiled.

"It is too, I love it, now what is this?" He held up the big box.

"Bomb stuff, shh, don't tell Max." I giggled. He smiled/

"YAY!" He hugged me and kissed me. I smiled. He pulled away beaming at me. He grabbed my hand, and led me to his room. He kissed me again. I kissed him back.

"MMMmm." I moaned. He chuckled and slapped my butt. I jumped and glared.

"Hey!"

"Im sorry, don't hurt me!" He held his hands up.

"Darn you and your cute face." I cooed. I sat on his bed (which is green) and watched him as he went to his book self. He trailed his fingers up and down things. I frowned. He doesn't deserve to be blind. I hated that for him. When he found what he was looking for he stood in front of me. He held a little black box. He opened it. There was diamond ring in it. The diamond in the middle was big while the two on both sides of it was a little smaller. I gasp.

"Ma'kayla, I promise to only love you and be there for you. I love you so much that when were sleeping in different beds my heart starts to ache, I want you in my life, always and everyday. And when were older, I promise to make you my wife, so Ma'Kayla, will you wear my promise ring?" He said smiling.

"Yes." I squeaked then covered my mouth. He smiled bigger and brighter. He slipped the ring on my finger. I got on my knees and attached my lips to his; I pulled him closer by pulling the helm of his shirt. He came closer and kissed me back still smiling. This is the best Christmas ever!

**SO what do you think?**

**Kayla: I think were getting Married!**

**Iggy: *smiles***

**Me: LOL, so guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to Review? Yes? Ok. Because I won't update until, I get 5 more review! I hope you guys read this! Tell your friends, your father, you're Mother, cousins. Just get them to REVIEW! I'm crazy for reviews (obviously.) Thanks for the people who has review! BYE!**

**~ Zak **


	11. AN

** Hey guys, im going to be writing a new story titled High school Life, so check it out and let me know what you think. Also, this story is a 3 part series, so if you want it to go by Farley quickly so you CAN read them, I suggest that you review how much I ask you to review. ALSO my puppy bit me on my hand! I was like OMG WTF but my mom says that they are teething but im like whatever just don't bit me no more! LOL PEACE PEOPLE.**

**~ZAK**


	12. Chapter 11

**I AM UPSET. SO I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER.**

** MPOV**

Ma'Kayla sighed looking at the frozen lake.

"I can't Ice-skate Max."She said.

"Neither can I." we were going Ice-skating at this lake that Mom and Ella go to during the summer.

"I am going to look like a fool in front of Iggy." She twirled the promise ring **(Pic on Profile) **that iggy gave her. She had put it on a chain so she wouldn't lose it.

"I hope Iggy knows how to skate." She mumbled.

"You mumble a lot." Ella said

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't want to go Ice-skating, and I don't believe I was taking to you." I snapped.

"Whoa, down girl." Iggy said from behind her with a smile. She turned to him and hugged him. Iggy and Fang brought us our ice-skates from the car. I smiled at Fang,

"Thank you." I kissed him full on the lips. Yeah everyone knew we were together.

We put on our skates and watched as the boys got on the ice like pros. They were amazing Iggy even did this Jumps spin thing and landed gracefully.

"Iggy." Kayla laughed trying to skate. Iggy went to her picked her up and spinned. Fang grabbed my hand and helped me skate. Just as I got the hang of it, we heard Kayla scream and a loud splash noise. Iggy and Kayla fell in the water! Fang took off his skates and jumped it.

(MaPOV)

I was so cold. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I felt like my lungs were going to explode with lack of oxygen. Then suddenly I could breath I gasped and cuddled closer to the guy that helped me. I shivered my teeth were chattering. I coughed and opened my eyes to see Fang.

"Kayla are you ok?" He asked. I nodded slowly. Dylan helped me out and I cuddle closer to him. It was freezing out here.

"I-I-Iggy... w-where is Iggy?" I asked looking up at him. Dylan sighed.

"I don't know." I gasped and pulled myself away from him. I went to the hole where Fang disappeared in and moved the water.

"Iggy, Iggy!" I yelled swatting at the water. Fangs head popped up.

"Dylan a little helps." Fang coughed pulling Iggys unconscious body up. The boys got Iggy up. I started cry worse than what I was.

"Iggy wake up!" Dylan started the CPR. It lasted for about 10 minutes. He never woke up. Everyone was crying now. Even Fang hand a couple of tears spilling out.

"Max, get Ma'Kayla out of here." Fang said softly.

"No! I'm not leaving without Iggy!" I yelled putting the Jacket Dylan gave me over Iggy.

"He's going to be ok. He has too." I grabbed his hand and felt no pulse. Fang looked away not making eye-contact. They didn't want me to know that he was dead.

"Iggy! NO IGGY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED! W-WAKE UP!" I yelled

"Please I love you; you promise you will all ways be here for me! Please Iggy." Max Made me stand and took me and the Kids home.

**So I beat you mad but that's ok. Just don't stalk me and kill me ok?**

**So I have a new review plan. If I get 1 review, I won't update until 2 weeks. 2 review 1 week. 3 reviews and I will update Friday. 4 I will update the next day. I think this review plan will work better. Tell me what you think.**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT? I won't know until you review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! So how was every ones Thanksgiving? Let me know. **

**Fang: yea let us know.**

**Kayla: Iggy….. *sniffles***

**Fang: Oh yeah, WHY DID YOU KILL IGGY!**

**Me: Cause he need to die. Plus I already wrote the whole story, I wasn't about to change it.**

**Fang: ….**

**Kayla: …**

MPOV

I couldn't sleep. I could here Ma'Kayla in her room crying. Fang came in my room to comfort me but it didn't help.

"I'm going too check on Kayla." I said softly as he held me.

"Ok." We kissed and I went to Kayla's room

"Kayla?" I walked in the room. She was sitting in the bed holding a teddy bear Iggy had giving her for their 1st month anniversary. I sat next to her.

"He wanted to marry me." She said softly

"No I didn't, but I knew he loved you very much." I rubbed her back. She laughed a little.

"He said that he wanted us to have a two story house, twins and a little boy." I stayed silent.

"He also wanted me to be his first…. But now we'll never get that happiness!" She started crying again clutching the bear to her chest. I brought her too me as she cried into my chest. Today is going to be a long day.

MAPOV

The next day, Max left me in my room at peace. It was quite and dark in my room. All you could hear was my occasional sniffle.

Iggy Iggy Iggy. That's all I could think of the times we shared. Our first time meeting, our first real kiss, our fist date. When he just to hold me, tickle me. The way he kissed me, so soft and gentle. I started crying.

This is my entire fault! If I hadn't gotten on the Ice. If I knew how to skate. Maybe he'd be alive, holding me, making me laugh! I don't know how the rest of the flock feels. Espial Gazzy. He and Iggy were really close. Like the dynamic duo. And I killed him… I am the worst girlfriend ever!

Still hugging my teddy bear to my chest I walked to Iggys room. Everything was the way he left it, Nice and neat. I looked at the picture next to his bed. I smiled, It was a picture us at the mall. I went his bathroom and took a shower dried off and put on one of his shirts. I was like a dress on me but I didn't care. I slipped in his sheets and curled up holing one of his pillow to me. It still smelt like him. I felt like he was behind me holding me telling me he was ok. But it was only my imagination. Iggy was gone, and he'll never be back.

**Yeah this chapter was depressing, but I will get better. So what did you think? Review and let me know. **

**1 review I will update in 2 weeks .**

**2 review I will update in 1 week.**

**3review I will update at the end of the week**

**4 reviews I will update tomorrow. **

**P.s Read my other story high school life, which will be updated tomorrow.**

**~ Zak**


	14. Chapter 13

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LIKE I SAID I WOULD, BUT I GOT SICK SO I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TYPING.**

**Fang: why do girls get lazy when they are sick?**

**Me: idk girls why don't you answer Fangs question, I honestly don't think we get lazy, but guy's n girl might think differently.**

**(RandomPOV) **

"Father, when are we going to get my brother?" The little girl asked her father. He looked at him and smirked.

"Soon my darling, soon."

FANGPOV

Everything was so silent now. It's been a couple of Days since Iggy died. Things haven't been the same. Ma'kayle refused to eat or come out Iggys room. Max was depressing. Nudge ate everything. Gazzy stopped making bombs.

"You know Fang, Ma'kayla is just like how "Max was when you left." Angel told me.

"Expect this situation is 10 times worse." Gazzy said. Nudge nodded eating chips.

"She blames herself, its really sad." Angel said softly. Gazzy stood and went upstairs.

**GazzyPov**

I opened Iggys door. How could she think she's the blame it was a freak accident. She sat on the bed still holding that bear... it was dark in the room.

"Kayla! How could you blame your self for his death! It wasn't your fault and you know it wasn't!" I snapped. She looked away.

"He loved you, when you were sad he'd do anything in his power to make you happy! Every time we were together he wouldn't stop talking about you! So suck it up! We all miss iggy, you more than others. Anyways, he's in a place way better than Earth! I bet he can see now! And even thought he isn't here physically, he's here in you heart. so stop sulking!"

She was crying now.

"It is my fault, if I hadn't went on the ice, if I had told iggy not to go, he'd still be alive!" she went to the bathroom in tears. Well so much for my speech

**Yeah, this chapter is short. But good right? Let me know.**

**1review update December 21, 2011**

**2review update December 13, 2011**

**3review update Friday.**

**4 review tomorrow **


	15. Chapter 14

**HIYA GUYS,**

**Fang: hi**

**Kayla: hello.**

**Me: so I want to know why guys are such idiots. I mean, why do they lead you on, then it turns out they have a girlfriend. **

**Fang: I don't do that.**

**Me: yeah you do, but you do it on accident so…..**

**Fang: oh, I'm sorry.**

**Me: see true gentleman.**

**Fang: Jeb and TV taught me.**

**Me: ok then lol.**

RandomPOV

"Lets go, we are going to get your brother!"

MaPOV

I had starting cutting myself the other day. Sure people say it doesn't help. But it helps me. And I haven't eaten for a while. Dude im living off of air and water. Yep, im a living sponge bob, just with out crabby patties. A soft knock came from iggys door. Max entered with a tray of spaghetti.

"Hi." She said. I covered my head with iggys covers. His scent was still here after I slept in it. I haven't talked séance gazzys opinion. That was like 2 wks ago.

"Ma'kayla, you should really come down stairs." I shock my head no.

"Please?"

"No." My voice was husky. I cleared my throat.

"Kayla, we miss you. It's not right with out you. She leaned on me hugging me. I sighed and sat up. Her cheek squished mine.

"Move." I pushed her off gently. I put on my basketball shorts and kept iggys shirt on. Max smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Look who's here." Max said was she dragged me down stairs. The flock beamed and grouped hugged me and told me how much they missed me. I smiled a little. I felt my heart swell for the first time séance iggys past.

I sat out side sipping coco as I watched leaves blow in the wind. I could see a past image of Iggy and I playing in the snow. I would giggle and he'd smile picked me up and spin me around then falling in the snow pile. I smiled. We had good times.

Then suddenly, the wind picked up and the sound of a helicopter echoed the peaceful house. I sat my cup down as a rope latter fell from in. this guy with grey hair fell out. He held a gun and had a cigarette in his mouth. He had black eyes and a cocky grin. A little girl fell out then she had long flowing black hair. She looked around 5. She had green eye.

The flock came out. Fang glared. The little girl's eyes bighting.

"FANG!" she smiled. Fang looked confused but put on his poker face.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Cause you're my brother duh."

"Brother?" he said.

"Yes, now come with us peacefully." The older guys said.

"Like we'd let you take him away." Max hissed. I cracked my bones. I was so in a mood to kick ass.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said.

"I don't care who you are, I'm not coming with you." Fang Glared.

"The hard way it is." The whistled and another one jumped out. We all gasped and the boy who glared at us. His eyes held disgust and hatred. My eyes got watery.

"Iggy?"

**AN: I was going to stop her, but it was getting good, so im going to keep typing**

IggyPov

I glared at the flock. They looked so shocked. They should be. After they killed me.

Iggy?" someone whispered. I looked at my eyes met the beautifulest girl. My eyes soften.

"Ma'kayla?" Michael looked confused.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"The newest Flock member, She was my girlfriend."

"Damn, this ruins the plan." He said. Um okay then. I thought and started at ma'kayla. It's weird I hade all bad thoughts and memories with the flock, but none with Kayla. She started to run to me. I smiled. Until Michael combat kicked her. She fell. I glared at Michael a little but didn't move.

"Iggy, your with them? I thought your were dead!" Max yelled hurt in her tone.

I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be with them? I owe them my life, my sight; they brought me from the dead after you killed me! I was useless with out sight. And now that I have it, I will get my vengence on every single on of you." I hissed. I glared and but my hand on my mask.

"No, iggy, please don't do this." Ma'kayla cried holding her rib as Dylan helped he stand. I hated hurting her, but I had no choice, I was under Michael's control.

"It's to late." In a flash I but on my mask and grabbed 3 knock out bombs and threw them.

The flock was knocked out in the copter. I held Kayla in my arms. She looked so skinny. So pale. I wonder what happened when I was gone. When nobody was looking, I kissed her forehead. I'll make sure she's left alone from all the torture and experiments. The rest out the. Are in for a little treat though. I smiled at the though.

**Yep, Iggys back, but evil! YAY EVIL IGGY!**

**Kayla: why did you make his evil!**

**Me: hey, at least he's back, be happy**

**Kayla: what ever.**

**Eh, you should know the plan of the weeks and days. Ok m=now I'm going to undated on high school life, after I take a show, which will be like and hr. I'm like max when it comes to shower. And next week, I have finals so don't be mad if I don't update. And on Christmas, I get my own laptop so I wont have to use this stupid desktop anymore, so that will be very amazing! So yea.**

**Question of the day: what is the best Christmas gift you could ever wish for? Mine would be for my mom's bills to be paid so she would have to struggle on the house bill. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I basically failed most of my exams so yeah. Go me! So now imp on Christmas break, oh joy. Sorry for the sarcasm, I just woke up from my nap. So yeah, this is how I am when I wake up.**

**MAPOV**

"Max, Max, wake up!" I said to her. We were in the same cage. Gazzy and Angel and nudge were in the same cage with each other. They were already awake. They stared at Max worriedly. Fang was missing so I was in charge right now.

"Kayla, what are we going to do? Nudge asked fright clearly in her eyes. I went to the edge of the cage and sighed.

"Were going to be ok nudge." I said with a little smile.

"But, max Iggy and Fang." Gazzy said.

"I know, I know, but im sure Max will wake up soon. And Fang's a big boy he can handle himself, but we will find him!"

"And Iggy." Angel said. I swallowed, Evil Iggy popped up in my head.

"No matter how much I love him, my family comes first, and if he wants to try to stop me, we are going to have a problem...

**FangPOV**

I groaned and sat up. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my sister. She grinned.

"Brother! You're awake!" she threw her skinny arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Um…."

"I'm emerald; I'm 5 how old are you?"

"18… Emerald, do you know how to get out of here?" She frowned.

"You want to leave? B-but Daddy said we'd be a big family again and- and-"her eyes got watery.

"I can't just leave my other family, see how you feel sad, they'll feel the same way." She nodded sadly. I stared at her. What if she's really my sister? Do I leave her? Am I really that heartless?

"Do you want to come with me?" she looked up and smiled.

"Really brother?" I nodded. She smiled and hugged me. But then pulled away.

"But, didn't Max kill Iggy? That's what Daddy said."

"No, I don't know where yall got the idea that we killed Iggy, we loved Iggy! There was an accident." I said sadly to the girl.

"Michael told me yall killed me." Iggy said from the door way.

"Why would we kill you? We loved you Iggy. And even if we did kill you, why would Ma'Kayla be with us? I think she would have killed us before we ever killed you." I said. He looked thoughtful.

"You're either with us or against are you going to help me find the flock?" He paused then nodded.

"Fang!" Max smiled when she saw me.

Iggy unlocked the cages. Gazzy smiled and hugged him.

"I knew you wouldn't betray us Iggy!" Iggy froze but hugged him back.

**IggyPOV**

I was still very unsure about the flock but when Gazzy hugged me, I knew they could never harm me. But I need to talk to Ma'kayla to make sure.

"Kayla." I said pulling her to me. She looked up at me with her purple eyes.

"Yes?"

"How did I die?" Pain crossed her face.

"I was my entire fault! You drown cause of me! We were going ice-skating and you were trying to teach me and we fell in the ice!" she started crying softly.

"Shhh" I hugged her. She sniffled after a while.

"But now I need your help." She looked up.

"Can you get my color off? "She reached for it but I grabbed her tiny hand in mine.

"Don't, if you touch it, it will shock you." My eyes softened looking at her.

"Ok." She used her wind power to cut it. It fell to the ground with a clang.

"So Iggy can you lead us out of here?" Max asked. I nodded we all started to run.

**So how was that? **

**Question of the day: if you watch Anime, what is a good show 2 watch? Don't look at me that way, I need a new show.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys! So this story only has 2 more chapter after this one. but good thing it has a sequale! haha, so I aprestiate all the review exspesaly from FAXismylife 123! She writes really good n funny stories, check them out.**

(MAPOV)

Max decided that we should sleep in the wood. I was currently sitting in Iggys lap in a tree, high enough to were the flock couldn't see us. I was so happy Iggy could see now! Its amazing! I could tell he was happy to, but who wouldn't be happy? Well other than the whitecoats, but they're stupid retarts anyways so they don't even matter.

I looked up at Iggy and we smiled at eachother. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Mm, I missed you." He whispered turning me around so I could straddle him.

" I missed you too." I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him closer. This kiss was very hungrey, our hands explored every part of our bodys. He moaned quiatly as I moved my hands agains is crotch.

"Kayla." He stated kjissing up and down my neck/ I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a noise. He started grinding against me like the time on the couch. I smiled at the memory and closed my eyes to enjoy the pleasure. I gasped as he bucked and stopped.

"Why!" I exclaimed quiatly so we would disurbe the flock.

"Because I might not stop." He winked. I giggled and cuddled close to him and fell asleep.

(MAXPOV)

I woke up the next day to see Iggy roasting hotdogs.

"Hi Ig." I said with a smile.

"Hi…" he was stile teance from memory lost. But he hid his confusion for Kayla.

I looked around and saw everyone was asleep except for Gazzy and Emerald.

(GazzyPOV)

Emerald was so weird but so cool! Like stink bombs! We were talking about our wings and how she didn't know how to fly.

"Why didn't someone teach you?"

"Because my daddy doesn't have wings….Can you teach me?" she smiled brightly at me. How could I saw no to her cute little face!

"Ok, but im not the best teacher, and you might end up with a concotion.

"Whats that?" I sighed. She just ruined the cuteness. I patted her head.

"Its ok dumb child, its ok." She just stared at me.

"Whats dumb?" This is going to be a long day.."

**Yeah I know this is short but I had to put Gazzy and Emerald in this so yeah. Im about to update high school life for any fans!**


	18. Chapter 17

**HI PEOPLE, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF LOVE COMES 1ST. IT SEEMS LIKE YESTERDAY, I JUST POSTED THIS THING. **

***SNIFFLE***

**FANG: WE WILL MISS YOU!**

**IGGY: DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!**

**DYLAN: DON'T GO INTO THE DARKNESS EITHER!**

**KAYLA: LOOK, IF YOU HAPPEN TO PASS OUT STAY WERE YOU ARE OK.**

**ME: DO AS THESE PEOPLE SAY AND YOU SHALL BE A GHOST LIVING IN NOT HEAVEN OR HELL, BUT EARTH….**

(MaPOV)

So we flew to Maxes moms' house because Michael knew where we lived. When we got there Iggy squeezed my hand.

"Mickey, where are we?" he asked looking confused.

"We're at Maxes Moms house, she has a daughter named Ella and the flocks mascot Total." Angel giggled.

"Don't let Total hear you say that." I smiled.

"Hi Ig." Ella said as Dr.M invited us inside.

"Um Hello…." She didn't acknowledge me. I glared.

"So Iggy, how are you."

"Uh, my head hurts and in tired." He said truthfully.

"Oh well you know your welcome to the guest room." He nodded and asked me to lead him to the guest room.

Iggy and I cuddled in the bed; it was really silent but comfortable in here. I looked at Iggy. He had his eyes closed but I could tell he wasn't sleep. I missed us together. I thought I would never see him again! I was seriously going to die a virgin, I might have became a nun, but even thought I love god and everything, I don't think I could marry anybody but Iggy. I looked at Iggy again. His eyes were open a crack looking at the ceiling. I leaned over and kissed him. I needed him now!

"Iggy take me!" I said straddling him.

"What?" he asked kissing me back but looking at me like I was crazy. I leaned up and striped of my shirt. His eyes widen.

"Ma'Kayla, no!" he flipped us so I was on bottom. He squeezed the bridge of his nose then looked at me. Making sure he didn't move his eyes too low.

"Why do you want to do this now?" he asked.

"Because, What if you or I Die! I will never be able to love! I'd never know what it's like to make love to the person I'm in love with." He groaned.

"Ma'Kayla." He kissed me passionately I pulled off his shirt. He pulled away.

"Iggy!" I said as he got off of me and the bed. I sat up.

"Do you not want to make love to me?" I asked sadly.

"Kayla I do, I really do, but we're young, what if you fall out of love and find someone way better than me." I shook my head.

"I could never fall out of love with you Iggy. Please Iggy." I was on my knees.

He walked closer to me and put his hands around my waist.

"It's worth the wait, and I want our first time to be special don't you?" I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled.

"When you turn 17 Kayla, I promise." He smiled and placed his lips on mine. And that's when Dr.M walked in,

"What the Hell!" she yelled.

IggyPOV

Dr.M made me; Fang, Max, Kayla and Dylan sit down on the couch.

"Now I understand that you 5 are Teenagers with raging hormones but, losing your virginity is something that should be done when married?"

"Dr.M I understand that, but why is Dylan here? This guy has nobody to have Sex with so I see no point of his being here." Fang stated the obvious.

"Fang! Dylan there is nothing wrong with being a virgin for life."

"Who said I was going to be a virgin for life? Max and Fang will eventually break up."

"Dude do you hear yourself?" I asked.

"What they will."

"It like he's planning all this." Max said

"I am."

"Stalker!" Kayla yelled.

"he climbin' in your windows, snatchin' your people up, tryin' to rape 'em so you need to hide Fang , hide the flock, hide Fang hide the flock, hide fang hide the flock, and hide yo mama, cuz he rapin everybody out here." I said having Kayla and Max in a fit a giggles.

"Well anyways. Boys were going to go get condoms, girls tomorrow we'' go be birth control." Dr.M and the boys left. Max and I looked at each other then busted out laughing. The flock is so amazing!

**THE END! OR is it? Actually it isn't. The sequel will come out on Christmas day hopefully if I get my laptop working, if not, it will be out on the 26th or 24th if I open my 1 gift and it turns out to be the laptop. So yeah!**


End file.
